


for entertainment's sake

by edeania



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, also for me thank, also this is from dino's pov, dino is mute but it's not mentioned at all, read this for him, the coupshan relationship is established, this is based on suicide squad btw, we love our baby chan, yet another svt gang au that is totally ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeania/pseuds/edeania
Summary: A year ago he was a freshmen in high school, effortlessly getting straight A’s and aiming to go to college. Now, he’s sitting in a pub full of criminals, prostitutes and drugs, witnessing what might possibly become full-on murder any second.(or, yet another svt gang!au but from dino's pov).





	for entertainment's sake

**Author's Note:**

> hey welcome to my brain at 2 am

 

 

 

Long delicate fingers grab onto the pole as the slender body of the man they’re attached to hoists himself onto it and slides down gracefully – as graceful as a man can look in a pink latex two piece – into a splits.  
  
The crowd of sleazy old men that Chan is willing to bet his legs on are all _‘straight’_ and married with kids, shout and applaud. Some hold out bills for the entertainer to take.  
  
He, of course, makes a show of it, guiding one of the men's hands down to his crotch, where he slightly pulls on his mini skirt for the older to place the bill in there. Then he throws his head back and moans when the old man grazes the skin slightly, before smirking wickedly and stepping away from the man, who is shamelessly hard in his pants for everyone to see.  
  
The show goes on and the entertainer keeps reacting to each and every touch, every word and every compliment his adoring crowd offer him, with fake want and desire.  
  
"He’s a real beauty, isn’t he?"  
  
Chan, for an irrational panicked moment, feels his heart drop down to his socks, but when he looks to the owner of the voice, the older isn’t looking at him, but at the man they were all there to meet in the first place. Obviously.  
  
He manages to swallow his sigh of relief and tries to actually focus on this so called ‘meeting’ he had been dragged to against his will (and possibly all of their better judgments).  
  
Their _guest_ smirks, his gaze turning back to their leader who is sprawled on the couch across from him, without a care in the world, as if he owned the place. And well, he did.  
  
If anything, at the very least Chan had chosen a real top group of dangerous criminals to hang around.  
  
"Haven’t seen one quite like him in some time, you’re very lucky." The guest, whatever his name was (Chan really did have to start listening at some point) had a very raspy voice. He didn’t like it.  
  
"You want him?" Seungcheol, leader of their fine little group, said one that was sprawled on the couch comfortably just a moment ago, now sat up, his elbows resting on his spread knees, his eyes trained on the man in front of him, sparkling dangerously with something Chan doesn’t understand. And, if he was being honest with himself, probably never will.  
  
The guest, mimicking Seungcheol’s position, turns his smirk into a wide smile. A low, sleazy smile that may or may not cause Chan some nightmares in the near future.  
  
"Are you offering?"  
  
And Chan knows, from the way Seungcheol’s smile sharpens, and how his eyes linger for _just_ a moment too long on the other man before leaning back into his previous carefree position, that their guest is screwed.  
  
"Angel," Seungcheol calls, barely loud enough to be heard over the music. However said _Angel_ immediately slides off the pole he was hanging off of, much to the dismay of his adoring crowd, but he pays them no mind, practically beaming as he bounces over.  
  
Immediately he goes to sit on Seungcheol’s lap, placing a kiss on his cheek as he wraps his arm around the other's neck. It might make some think him just an innocent extra in this whole situation, but Chan knows better by now.  
  
"Baby, I’ve got good news for you," Seungcheol has got one hand around his waist, and the other smoothing back his long blonde locks.  
  
The Angel, Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol’s one and only lover that he proudly wears on his arm, smiles almost sweetly. _Almost_. His eyes shine with a different type of emotion.  
  
"Good news! What are they?" He sings, loudly for everyone to hear, but his eyes are trained on his lover.  
  
"You’re going to be a gift for my friend here," Seungcheol gestures to their guest, and when Jeonghan lands his eyes on the man staring hungrily, the smile he's been sporting, _almost sweet_ , darkens ever so slightly. Chan feels shivers running down his spine.  
  
"Oh," The blond bats his eyes, before climbing off of Seungcheol’s lap to crawl over to their guest, who is eyeing his every move like an animal stalking his prey.  
  
"You want me?" He whispers seductively, his hand on the man's thigh, who falls for it immediately.  
  
_What an idiot_ , Chan thinks.  
  
He watches with equal parts fear and expectation as Seungcheol’s eyes follow the guest's hand that decides to rest on Jeonghan's waist.  
  
"Just, one thing though," Their leader starts, “You can’t get something for nothing you know."  
  
The man's eyes immediately move from the pretty boy to the boss.  
  
Seungcheol shrugs, then says calmly, "I want my share."  
  
The guest straightens visibly. “You got what you were owed."  
  
"Yeah..." Seungcheol hums and looks around at the bar, at the dancefloor, the bartenders, the _ceiling_ , anywhere but at the guest. "But see, I thought it over, and I realized the _share_ I got doesn’t really cover the amount of time and resources I spent on this operation."  
  
The man pauses for a beat, and swallows before answering. "...We agreed beforehand what all of us would get. You can’t just decide to change the rules."

Seungcheol’s arms are thrown overtop the sofa, legs spread and stretched forward, his whole body leaning into the cushions. He couldn’t look any more nonchalant if he tried.  
  
But his tone couldn’t sound more dangerous.  
  
Chan notices the slight curve of Jeonghan’s lips, and the _so over this shit_ expressions on everyone else’s faces, as the leader looks back to their guest and finally speaks, "Oh, but see, I can though."  
  
Jeonghan laughs suddenly, making the guest, startled, look to him, and then back to Seungcheol sharply as he retracts his hand from the pretty boy and scoots away from him.  
  
"I don’t want no beef." He says, hands raised just a bit in a show of peace.  
  
The pretty boy pouts. "You don’t want me?"  
  
Seungcheol’s eyebrow raises, the half smirk he’s been sporting until now completely gone.  
  
"I don’t– he’s your boy." The man stutter.  
  
"He doesn’t want me." Jeonghan states, crossing his arms and legs as he plumps back into the sofa harshly with a sour expression and looking away from them all to the crowded dance floor instead. His previous position atop the poll has been claimed by another entertainer.  
  
"You’re refusing my gift?" Seungcheol’s expression, as well as his tone, would have made Chan pee his pants if he was in the other man’s position right now. The man however, despite the slight stutter, is holding up surprisingly well.  
  
"He’s your boy. I don’t want beef."  
  
Jeonghan humph's. Seungcheol doesn't speak, doesn't move, just stares the man down.  
  
Chan looks between the two men nervously, but Jeonghan’s legs shine in the corner of his eyes, oiled probably. Absently he wonders if they're scented.  
  
Finally, after a long moment of staring, Seungcheol speaks. "You don't want beef?" He echoes, tone going up in volume as he keep repeating the question over and over again until finally he just starts laughing obnoxiously, manically.  
  
Chan looks from Seungcheol to his muscle standing tall at his back, to his right hand man Jihoon, (sitting fittingly to his right and subtlety rolling his eyes), to his lover who's not even paying attention to the situation at this point, just watching the dancefloor.  
  
Chan himself is confused and, if he's being honest with himself, quite scared. Despite the fact he has nothing to do with the situation and is only supposed to sit quietly and observe.  
  
Actually, even if something was to go wrong, Seungcheol’s first order to his men before they had left was for them to take care of Chan. Which in truth, Chan suspects was actually courtesy of Jeonghan, seeing as the older has a tendency to baby him. In fact the other hadn't wanted Chan to come tonight at all.  
  
The guest opens his mouth to speak, but the boss raises his hand sharply, easily shutting him up.  
  
"Did you know I’m a vegetarian?" Is all he says.  
  
The guest doesn’t respond, his somewhat composed demeanor is gone now completely, eyes moving nervously between Seungcheol and the men at his back.  
  
Suddenly, but very in character, at least to the one Seungcheol likes to present to the outside world, the boss pulls out his gun and points it right at the other man, who’s eyes widen.  
  
No one on their side looks to be too bothered. Jeonghan is _still_ pouting, arms crossed, his foot tapping to the beat of the music. Jihoon discreetly checks his watch. The only one who seems to be paying attention is Soonyoung, another of Seungcheol's most trusted, sitting to his left, the boy has practically been vibrating in his seat since his first shot of the night a good two hours ago.  
  
Chan almost bursts with hysteric laughter from the absurdity of the situation.  
  
A year ago he was a freshmen in high school, effortlessly getting straight A’s and aiming to go to college. Now, he’s sitting in a pub full of criminals, prostitutes and drugs, witnessing what might possibly become full-on  _murder_ any second.  
  
"Now what?" The boss shrugs simply, though amusement is written clearly on his face.  
  
"I– I could get you five, maybe six–" The man stutters, clearly affected by the power play (or, _Alpha play_ , as Jihoon calls it) on Seungcheol's end.  
  
"More." The gun gestures upwards as he speaks, but of course never letting its target get out of range. Not that it would matter, really. All of Seungcheol's men are spread around the pub, two of them stood right behind the couch where their boss is currently threatening a man with murder, and Chan would have to be really dense to assume that they aren't– actually that _all_ of them aren't armed and trained on their private booth despite not being in the immediate vicinity.  
  
"M–might be able to scrounge up eight,"  
  
Seungcheol hums, pretending to think it over before speaking again. "I want ten."  
  
Chan swallows.  
  
"Wha– C’mon man that’s impossible! You know I-" The man starts to argue, though he doesn't sound like he has much fight in him.  
  
"–I'm sure you'll figure it out." The boss says, cutting him off and leaning back into his nonchalant position, legs open wide, arms spread over the couch, gun still held but no longer trained on the guest.  
  
The man flounders for words for a while, mouth opening and closing, before finally sighing deeply and simply saying "Alright."  
  
"Good." Seungcheol says, before motioning for one of his men to escort him out. "I’ll be waiting." Is his final warning to the poor man, who just nods stiffly before quickly making his exit.  
  
The second the man is out of the pub the entire group visibly changes demeanor. Wonwoo and Mingyu, the two standing behind the couch, lean back against the wall and start chatting away. Soonyoung, the one who had insisted on dragging Chan along to this so called _meeting_ , pulls out his phone and rests his feet on the table as he browses it. Some of the others, who’s names Chan doesn't remember (they have so many members in this gang), also relax and go about their business as if nothing irregular happened at all.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Jihoon asks over the loud chattering.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you enjoyed it!" Seungcheol nudges the younger playfully, and while Jihoon sighs heavily and rolls his eyes in response, he also doesn’t deny the accusation.  
  
"Besides," Seungcheol adds after a beat. "It’s Chan’s first time, we had to give him a show!" The boss looks to him with his sparkling smile, and so do Jihoon and Soonyoung (and, despite trying to avoid looking his way and failing miserably, Chan also notes Jeonghan sneaking a peek).  
  
"Right!" Soonyoung scoots closer to the youngest and wraps his arm around the boy’s shoulders. "I’d say that’s earned him a celebratory shot!" He exclaims, then mimics the motion of taking a shot to someone Chan can’t see and a few minutes later a tray with five tequila shots and lemon slices is served before them.  
  
All four men throw their heads back as they swallow the shots quickly and expertly. Chan on the other hand holds it tightly in his hand, trying to calm his beating heart down, to wrap his head around whatever the hell just happened.  
  
"You don’t have to take it babe," Chan slightly jumps when Jeonghan, who had scooted closer when he wasn’t paying attention, quietly whispers to him.  
  
The older just laughs as he takes the shot from his hand and throws it back quickly, wincing a bit but smiling brightly when his eyes meet the younger's again.  
  
"Well,” He then loudly speaks, immediately attracting every single pair of eyes in the booth. “If you’ll excuse me gentlemen, the dancefloor is calling me."  
  
"I think you mean the pole," Soonyoung says quietly, not really trying to be subtle, then laughs loudly when Jeonghan kicks him.  
  
Seungcheol laughs along with the rest of his men, but Chan wonders if he knows that when his eyes meet his angel's they turn soft.  
  
He wonders if he knows that when the angel blows him an air kiss and he pretends to catch it and puts it in his pocket, causing everyone around them groan loudly and the angel to laugh sweetly, that he's the luckiest person in the world.  
  
The rest of the night is a blur that is spent pointedly not thinking of pretty boys in tight miniskirts and pretending to laugh at Soonyoung’s stupid jokes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't know how chan ended up having a crush on jeonghan ~~maybe cause i have one~~ but anyway
> 
> i would love to hear what you guys think, i kinda like this au and there was a lot that i thought could be added to it but i don't know lol
> 
> thank you for reading! have an awesome day!
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://jeong-hannie.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeongcheolhoe) :)


End file.
